It Goes to Show How Much I Love You
by Aratal
Summary: AU. College life is not always as simple as it may seem.. Inuyasha and Miroku are the best of friends, Kagome and Sango are the best of friends, what will happen when their worlds collide? InuKag MirSan
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and it's characters so don't bug me about it.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are the best of friends, Kagome and Sango are the best of friends. What happens when their worlds collide when they go to the same college? Inu/Kag, San/Mir, Sess/Rin  
  
Authors Note: In this story Inuyasha has his human form in the anime except that he has white hair and golden eyes, and all of the characters have are exactly the same from the anime.  
  
P.S: I made this story a little bit longer for you to enjoy.  
  
---  
  
Chapter One: A new beginning  
  
---  
  
The two best friends, Kagome and Sango walked down the halls of their new college together.  
  
"What is our dorm number?" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"Umm lets see, it's 214." Sango answered.  
  
"Okay, I'll race you to our dorms!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Sango smiled, as her best friend raced through the corridors, "Wait Kagome, you don't even know the direction to our dorms!"  
  
a/n: By the way, the college Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha are at is like the top college the name is Tokyo University, Only top scholars from highschool can get in and the grounds are humongously huge. Anyway back to the story.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Inu Yasha, and his best friend Miroku, walked through the hallways of their new college.  
  
"What number is our dorm?" Inu Yasha asked rather rudely to Miroku.  
  
"Room 215," Miroku remarked.  
  
"I hope we have cute girls for our neighbors." Miroku said, with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Shut up, you perverted womanizing monk."  
  
"But I'm not even a monk!"  
  
"You just remind me of one." Inu Yasha remarked.  
  
Inu Yasha ran ahead, saying "I'm going to go have a look at the bulletin boards!"  
  
Inu Yasha was about to run through an intersection leading to another hallway when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch where your going!!" he shouted, without even looking at the person who he just hit.  
  
"Well sorry, but I think you should watch where your going too!" a girl, with beautiful waist length raven black hair, and chocolate brown eyes, shouted back. She was wearing a baby blue tank top, and black denim jeans.  
  
"I was watching where I was going you wench!" Inu Yasha shouted back. Man it should be illegal to look that hot and sexy, Inu Yasha thought to himself.  
  
"I am not a wench, you jerk!!!" Kagome retorted, is this guy a big jerk or what she thought to herself, but gods above does he look hot!! (Inu Yasha was wearing a tight red muscle shirt, and blue colored jeans.) But the next retort that came from Inu Yasha caught her slightly off guard.  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
By this time Miroku and Sango had arrived on the scene.  
  
"Whoa calm down Inu Yasha" Miroku, said.  
  
"What happened Kagome?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah what happened?" asked Miroku.  
  
"You should not be rude to a lovely lady you just met, and her even more lovely friend." Miroku said, with a perverted grin.  
  
Sango blushed at that comment. Wow does he look hot, she thought to herself. (By the way Miroku was wearing a purple muscle shirt and baggy black jeans, Sango was wearing a pink tanktop and navy blue denim jeans, I just thought you would like to know what they were wearing but anyway back to the story.)  
  
Miroku went straight over to Sango and said, "By the way my name is Miroku, and may I know the name of the most beautiful maiden I have ever met?"  
  
"Yes, my name is Sango" but just then she felt a hand groping her rear end, and shouted "PERVERT!", and a slap was heard throughout the entire hallway.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome both sweatdropped.  
  
"When will he learn?" Inu Yasha said quietly.  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
Inu Yasha strode over directly toward Kagome so they were face to face, and said "sorry about earlier, I should have watched where I was going, by the way my name is Inu Yasha, what's yours?"  
  
"Don't worry about it; it was partially my fault too, and my name is Kagome," Kagome said. She thought, so he does have a nice side.  
  
"Well, I'll see you around then?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Kagome just replied with a simple "yep!"  
  
"Well, then I have to get going, bye!"  
  
He walked off dragging an unconscious Miroku, and was muttering something about stupid perverts.  
  
Kagome sighed as she watched the gorgeous figure of Inu Yasha walking down the other hallway.  
  
She wondered, will I ever meet him again?  
  
"Kagome let's go to our own dorms."  
  
"Hold on Sango chan!"  
  
When the two friends finally reached their dorms, after getting lost a couple of times.....  
  
"Here it is Kagome!"  
  
"Finally we are here!"  
  
When they entered dorm 214, they gasped at what they saw.  
  
"WOW!!" they said together.  
  
Their dorms were very spacious, with two beds on both sides of their room, two computers for each of them, a big widescreen Sony television, and a room leading to two separate showers.  
  
They quickly setup all their belongings, and decided to go meet their neighbors which was right next to their room.  
  
It was room 215 the room Inu Yasha and Miroku were staying at....  
  
a/n: Maybe I'll leave it here, nah that would be too cruel.  
  
"You knock Kagome,"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
Kagome knocked on the door of their neighbors, three times.  
  
"Who is it?" A familiar voice answered.  
  
"Oh, we are your neighbors," Kagome said gently.  
  
When the door opened both Kagome, and Sango gasped.  
  
The white haired angel from before answered,  
  
"It's YOU!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Inu Yasha retorted back with a glare.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean!!"  
  
"It means what dumbluck it is to have you as our neighbors!!"  
  
"I agree!" Kagome shouted, with all her might into Inu Yasha's face, their faces where so close that their noses were touching, and they both quickly looked away blushing.  
  
Miroku quickly made his way toward Sango, and said, "Wow I'm really lucky to have both of you as our neighbors!! My dream finally came true!!"  
  
Sango blushed.  
  
But, when she felt a hand on her butt she screamed "PERVERT!!!" and slapped him so hard so he was almost on the verge of losing consciousness.  
  
"Wow she slaps really hard," Inu Yasha said to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"So what are you doing this weekend?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Kagome answered sourly.  
  
"I don't know, it's just a question I guess." He answered slowly.  
  
(By the way, this college has a three week vacation so the students can get use to their new homes and settle in. Anyway back to the story.)  
  
Miroku gains full consciousness.  
  
"Were going to go to the movies, you girls wanna come?" Miroku asked hopefully.  
  
"We'll give you an answer on that later" Sango said shortly, "Come on Kagome let's go."  
  
"Coming."  
  
Well there's your chapter  
  
The next chapter's title is going to be: Going to the Movies  
  
As you can guess it's going to be a good long chapter, but I won't update unless I get good long reviews!!  
  
---  
  
Little did everyone know, that this was the beginning of the greatest friendship/relationship that 4 people could ever have.  
  
---  
  
Well I'm done with this chapter and I'll update the next one as long as I get lots of good reviews! it's kind of a cliffy.  
---- 


	2. Going to the Movies

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or it's characters so don't bug me about it.  
  
To the Reviewers: Thank you for the Reviews, I'm so happy, so I decided to update. Once again THANK YOU!  
  
A/N: I'm going to change the format of this story, I hope you don't mind, if you don't like it just tell me!  
  
~*It Goes to Show How Much I Love You*~  
  
Previously: Inu Yasha and Miroku, have met Kagome and Sango, in a lucky coincidence Kagome and Sango, have Inu Yasha and Miroku as their neighbors, Miroku, being the pervert that he is asked Kagome and Sango to go to the movies with them. What will happen?  
  
P.S: I'm going to include the Inu Yasha theme song's from the anime into my story at the beginning, and at the end. If you do not like this new change please tell me!! And lawyers once again I tell you I do not own Inu Yasha or any bit of it, nor the theme song, so don't sue me!  
  
(This is in Japanese romaji)  
  
***********  
  
Theme Song from 'GRIP!':  
  
Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo  
  
Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori  
  
Uchikudakarete ai o sakenda  
  
Nigidasu koto mo dekizuni  
  
Yume ni sugari tsuku  
  
Ikasamana hibi nado ni wa mou makenai  
  
Mesameyou kono shunkan o  
  
Yagate bokura o torimaku de arou  
  
Musekaeru you na rearu na nichijou  
  
Taisetsu na mono wa...nan da?  
  
Seitaku na sekai no naka ni  
  
Miekakure suru eien no kakera  
  
Sawatte tsukande  
  
Bokura no ima o kicchiri aruite kou  
  
Saigo ni warau tame  
  
Bokura no ima o kicchiri aruite kou  
  
**********  
  
**********  
  
Chapter Two: Going to the Movies  
  
**********  
  
"So Kagome, do you want to go to the movies with Inu Yasha and Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Well, what do you suppose we do on friday then?"  
  
"I've got absolutely no idea...."  
  
"Then we should go with them,"  
  
"I know why you wanna go with them!" Kagome exclaimed happily.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you like Miroku!!"  
  
"WHAT!!" Sango screamed.  
  
"I do NOT like that perverted idiot!!"  
  
"Yes you do!" Kagome replied gleefully.  
  
"But, what about you then Kagome?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You like Inu Yasha don't you?"  
  
"Me of coarse not!!" but her blush gave it all away.  
  
"He's a big arrogant jerk," Kagome replied, with distaste, while still trying to hide the evident blush.  
  
"Yeah sure.." Sango said, with a skeptical look on her face, it's really obvious you like him though Kagome, she thought.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"I wonder if the girls are going to the movies with us?" Miroku said with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"I could care less," Inu Yasha replied curtly, although in the back of his mind he really wanted Kagome to go with them.  
  
"That Sango is a hottie, I wish they would say yes!!" Miroku said, still with that dreamy look on his face.  
  
"The only reason you want them to come with us is because you want to sit next to them, and grope them while their not looking."  
  
Miroku pouted, "I thought I was your best friend."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~*Later that day*~  
  
"I knocked the last time, you knock Sango,"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sango knocked on the wooden door gently three times, the sound of rushing footsteps was heard, and the rattle of the doorknob sounded before opening, to reveal it was Miroku who opened it.  
  
"Well, hello lady's." he said pleasantly, "Have you decided to going to the movies with us?"  
  
"Yes, we would like to go but.." she stopped talking immediately, and her face turned a deep shade of red. She screamed, "PERVERT!!" and slapped him.  
  
Kagome just stood by watching and sweatdropped.  
  
Kagome asked Miroku gently, "where's Inu Yasha? Do you know?"  
  
"He's inside taking a shower," he replied, with a dazed look.  
  
Kagome whispered to Sango, "Did you have to slap him that hard?"  
  
"Yes, I did, that should teach him never to grope me again." She glared at Miroku while answering Kagome.  
  
"Well, if he gets out of the shower could you tell Inu Yasha that we agreed to going to the movies with you guys?" Kagome asked Miroku.  
  
Miroku replied still with a dazed look on his face "Yeah sure what ever you want," but he suddenly fainted.  
  
Kagome and Sango both sweatdropped.  
  
"Should we leave him here?" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah we should, he deserves it!" Sango replied.  
  
~*Next Day at around 10 a.m.*~  
  
"I wonder what time were going to the movies...." Kagome thought aloud.  
  
"I don't know, go ask them." "Fine, but first I'm going to go get a soda from the vending machine."  
  
Kagome stepped out from her dorm and shut the door quietly, she walked down a flight steps, but was surprised when Inu Yasha was at the vending machine.  
  
"Hi," she said quietly.  
  
"Hi," he replied back.  
  
"Umm.., what time are you going to go to the movies?"  
  
"Uhh.., about in 30 minutes, why?"  
  
"Because we said to Miroku yesterday, that we were going with you guys.."  
  
"Oh were you the guys who knocked him out?"  
  
"Actually it was Sango."  
  
"Wow, she's good, he was out cold for the entire night." Inu Yasha said half laughing.  
  
Kagome giggled, and said "He groped her again yesterday, does he always do that?"  
  
"I'm afraid he does," Inu Yasha replied with a dark look as he sighed, "He never learns."  
  
"Well I gotta go back to my room, so see you in half an hour?" asked Inu Yasha.  
  
"You got it!"  
  
"WAIT! Where are we going to meet?" Kagome asked him urgently.  
  
"How about, the parking lot,"  
  
"Ok, that's fine."  
  
"See you in half an hour at the parking lot then, alright?"  
  
"Ok, Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~*Half an Hour Later, at the Parking Lot*~  
  
"Hey guys!" Inu Yasha waved Kagome, and Sango over to his car.  
  
"Hi Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Where is that stupid pervert?" Sango asked, Inu Yasha.  
  
"He's in the car."  
  
a/n: By the way Inu Yasha is the son of a really rich man, and he has the most expensive sports car you can afford, anyway back to the story.  
  
"Where should I sit?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You can sit in the front."  
  
"But that means I have to sit with the pervert!" Sango pouted.  
  
"Well too bad Sango, you have to."  
  
"Fine." She said grumpily.  
  
They were all surprised when they reached the movies, that Miroku hadn't groped Sango at all. All four of them went to the ticket booths and bought the ticket's to 'The Haunted Mansion'(I know it's not a scary movie but just pretend it is.)  
  
They were halfway through the film when Sango screamed and slapped Miroku, Miroku was making excuses saying his hands accidentally found themselves on Sango's butt. Everyone else that was seated near Miroku threw popcorn at him, telling him to shut up.  
  
"Wow I'm surprised that he even contained himself that long." Inu Yasha whispered to Kagome.  
  
"I agree."  
  
After about thirty more minutes of the movie, the scariest part of the movie came.  
  
Kagome screamed and clutched on to Inu Yasha's arm, but released him blushing furiously.  
  
"Sorry." She said quietly.  
  
Inu Yasha was also blushing and said "It's okay."  
  
~*After the Movie*~  
  
"Hey let's go shopping!" Kagome suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, lets go!" Sango said with an excited look on her face.  
  
"It will be my pleasure!" As Miroku plastered on a perverted grin.  
  
"Fine with me." Inu Yasha said. This is only because I'll get to spend more time with Kagome.. He thought silently to himself.  
  
**********  
  
That's the end of that chapter!  
  
The next chapter's title is going to be: Shopping Spree  
  
Please give me good reviews everyone!!  
  
**********  
  
a/n: By the way the chapter's may seem boring right now but I promise I have something special in store for the next chapter. And from there it will get more and more exciting with each passing chapter!!  
  
Well I gotta finish up my next chapter so bye everyone and once again please review!!!! ^-^  
  
P.S: This isn't really like a chapter update, but let me warn you that if I don't get lots and lots more reviews, I might discontinue.  
  
**********  
  
This is the ending song 'Fukai Mori':  
  
Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
  
Nakushiteku sukoshizutsu  
  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
  
Arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo  
  
Toki no rizumu wo shireba  
  
Mou ichido toberudarou  
  
Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
  
Ikiteyuku dokomademo  
  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
  
Arukidasu kimi to ima 


	3. Shopping Spree

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, and it's characters so don't bug me about it.  
  
To my Reviewers: I'm not getting a lot of reviews, so maybe I should discontinue the story. I'll decide when I post this chapter, if I don't get a lot of reviews I might discontinue, So if you want this story to continue, give me lots of good reviews.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are the best of friends, Kagome and Sango are the best of friends. What happens when their worlds collide when they go to the same college? Inu/Kag, San/Mir, Sess/Rin  
  
Author's Note: I believe I forgot to put the summary of the story in the last chapter, Sorry!  
  
P.S: I'm going to include the Inu Yasha theme song's from the anime into my story at the beginning, and at the end. If you do not like this new change please tell me!! And lawyers once again I tell you I do not own Inu Yasha or any bit of it, nor the theme song, so don't sue me!  
  
(This is in Japanese romaji)  
  
***********  
  
Theme Song from 'GRIP!':  
  
Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo  
  
Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori  
  
Uchikudakarete ai o sakenda  
  
Nigidasu koto mo dekizuni  
  
Yume ni sugari tsuku  
  
Ikasamana hibi nado ni wa mou makenai  
  
Mesameyou kono shunkan o  
  
Yagate bokura o torimaku de arou  
  
Musekaeru you na rearu na nichijou  
  
Taisetsu na mono wa...nan da?  
  
Seitaku na sekai no naka ni  
  
Miekakure suru eien no kakera  
  
Sawatte tsukande  
  
Bokura no ima o kicchiri aruite kou  
  
Saigo ni warau tame  
  
Bokura no ima o kicchiri aruite kou  
  
**********  
  
~*It Goes to Show How Much I Love You*~  
  
**********  
  
Chapter Three: Shopping Spree  
  
**********  
  
Previously: Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango all went to go see the movie 'The Haunted Mansion'. After the movie, because Kagome suggested it they all agreed on going to the shopping mall by the college. What waits in store for them?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They had finally arrived at the shopping mall.  
  
"WOW!" They all said together  
  
The shopping mall was humongous, it had five separate buildings which had a monorail connected to each of them, there was a sign above the main building (Which was of coarse the biggest one.) that said in big bold letters Ropongi Hills (Btw: Ropongi Hills, is an actual shopping center in Japan, and I went there, let me tell you it was huge, exactly what I'm describing.)  
  
"I heard Ropongi Hills was big, but I didn't imagine it was this big!" Kagome said excitedly, a look of glee on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I heard of it before too, and I agree Kagome I didn't imagine it to be this big!" Sango also said excitedly with the same look on her face.  
  
The two girls looked at each other and started dancing together while saying in a sing song voice, "Were going to have soo much FUN!!"  
  
Miroku, and Inu Yasha both sweatdropped.  
  
Once they all entered through the main entrance, they were amazed, the ceilings were decorated beautifully with vibrant colors matching together to mix in harmony, the ceilings were also about 50 feet above their heads, there were college students swarming all over the place, a huge directory in the middle, three separate food courts just in one hall, designer shoe stores, video arcades, you name it, it was all here.  
  
Kagome and Sango both ran over to the directory, while Inu Yasha and Miroku followed after them, once there they decided on where they wanted to go. They decided that they would split up into groups.  
  
"Fine, I'll go with Sango so Inu Yasha you go with Kagome," Miroku said with a happy look on his face.  
  
"No way am I going to stay with a pervert like you!" Sango yelled.  
  
Miroku suddenly went all sad and asked Sango "Do you hate me?"  
  
"No, I don't hate you it's just that sometimes you freak me out.." Sango replied back softly.  
  
"So why won't you go with me?"  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you, just don't come within ten feet of my range, ok?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Miroku saluted.  
  
Just when they agreed, and were about to split up, a female voice ranged through the halls.  
  
"KKYYAAHH, it's really you Yashie!!"  
  
Inu Yasha hid behind Kagome.  
  
"I missed you so much Yashie!" the same slutty voice was heard, but this time Kagome and Sango found the source of the annoying voice. It was from a girl with raven black hair. She was dressed in a tank top that was a little too revealing, and a miniskirt. She was running as fast as her slow legs would carry her toward Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome thought that she might actually look pretty if she didn't wear so much makeup, dressed like a slut, and act like a slut. "Get away from me Kikyo, and don't call me Yashie!" Inu Yasha said angrily through gritted teeth.  
  
"But you're my boyfriend, so I can call you whatever I want Yashie!" Kikyo said annoyingly.  
  
"She's your girlfriend?" Kagome gasped, but everyone who was anyone could see that there was disappointment etched on her face.  
  
"No way she's my girlfriend!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
What a relief Kagome thought to herself, her face brightened up.  
  
"Stop lying Yashie, you are my boyfriend!" Kikyo said happily.  
  
"STOP calling me Yashie and STOP saying I'm your boyfriend!!" Inu Yasha retorted.  
  
"But I love you oh so very much Yashie!" Kikyo said like a baby.  
  
"Inu Yasha said he's not your boyfriend, so leave him alone!!" Kagome shouted at this girl called Kikyo, Kagome was disliking this Kikyo person more and more with each passing second.  
  
"Who are you slut?" Kikyo said rudely.  
  
"The names Kagome Higurashi! And I'm not a slut like the evident one you are!!" Kagome retorted with the angriest glare she could muster.  
  
"Your still a slut to me, your just another little bitch keeping me away from my Yashie!" Kikyo said thinking she had won.  
  
Before Inu Yasha could retort, Kagome had already did "He is not your Yashie!! Your just an egoistic whore, who has mush for brains, who can't string two words together without the help of your mommy, your just an arrogant snob who can get anything she wants without ever having to work for it, maybe if you weren't so dumb people would actually like you!!" Kagome shouted all this at once without even stopping once, but that's why she was breathing heavily now. (If you ask me, that's quite amazing, I dare you to shout that at the top of your lungs without stopping. ^-^)  
  
Kikyo stood there looking at Kagome, with a dumbfounded look on her face.  
  
Miroku and Sango watched with their mouths open, awestruck.  
  
Inu Yasha was impressed, WOW she's soo cute when she's angry, But I better beware not to get on her bad side anytime soon, he thought.  
  
Kikyo regained her former composure and said "Well, bye Yashie, I'll see you tomorrow at Tokyo University!!" she glared at Kagome before she left.  
  
"I'm not Yashie!" he shouted back, but Kikyo didn't hear or she chose to ignore it.  
  
"Well, me and Sango chan are going to go guys!" Miroku said after a while, that was because he had to overcome the shock. His shock was partially from Kagome and the other part was how a dumbass like Kikyo got into any college let alone Tokyo University. It must be connections and money he thought silently to himself.  
  
"Remember the ten feet rule?" Sango asked Miroku while cracking her knuckles.  
  
Miroku gulped "Ye~Yes I do." He said uneasily.  
  
"Good, now let's go!" she dashed off.  
  
"WAIT!" Miroku called after Sango "We will meet here in a couple of hours, yeah?" he asked Kagome and Inu Yasha.  
  
"Sure." They both replied.  
  
"OK." And with that he dashed off after Sango.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome.  
  
"I wanna buy a bikini, because I heard there was a beach nearby the campus." She replied happily.  
  
With that they both went off to the direction of the swim store.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Miroku was with Sango....., That was until he spotted a group of beautiful young women. Miroku walked over there, drool dripping out of his mouth.  
  
Sango said that she was going to go have a look at a shoe store when she noticed miroku was nowhere to be found.  
  
Miroku walked over to the nearest girl while straightening himself up. He took her hand and said "Would you do me the honors of bearing my children?"  
  
The young girl blinked a couple of times, and when she registered what he had just said she slapped him while screaming "PERVERT!"  
  
Sango heard the scream, she dashed around the corner where the scream came from, spotting the girl who had screamed, and a Miroku who had a red handprint on his face.  
  
Sango's eyes turned into slits while there was fire in the background. Sango grabbed his ears harshly, dragging him toward the other way.  
  
"Owowowow, it was just a friendly greeting," Miroku tried to explain.  
  
A boy who happened to walk by with his mother said, "What an idiot!"  
  
After they had past a few shops....  
  
"Why are you such a pervert?" Sango asked, almost too sweetly.  
  
"Well you see I just couldn't help myself," Miroku said with a look of pure terror.  
  
~*Back with Kagome and Inu Yasha*~  
  
Kagome was currently in the changing room. When she came out, she was wearing a two piece, a tight fitting red bikini with strings. In Inu Yasha's mind she looked magnificent, a goddess from the heavens that he couldn't help but stare at, that also went for all the men in the store.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked Inu Yasha shyly. She was beginning to blush.  
  
"You look great,"  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled, her face was as red as her bikini.  
  
After Kagome purchased the item, They both decided to eat something at the food court.  
  
When they arrived Inu Yasha immediately went to purchase some ramen, while Kagome went to get some oden.  
  
When she purchased the oden, she was about to go back to find Inu Yasha. After some searching she thought she finally found him because she saw silver hair amongst the crowd, He was in line to get some pizza and he was wearing different clothes. How strange Kagome thought to herself, I thought he was going to get ramen, and why is he wearing different clothes? She approached him (btw: he had his back against her so she could not see his face.)  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome said while tapping the man on the shoulder.  
  
The silver haired man turned slowly around and faced Kagome.  
  
"Excuse me?" his voice was deep and cold.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," Kagome apologized. But wait a minute how many people have silver hair and amber eyes, she asked herself.  
  
"Hey fluffy chan, who's she? Is she your friend?" A girl a little older than Kagome spoke with a sweet voice.  
  
"Apparently she knows Inu Yasha." He replied back curtly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what is your name? Mine is Rin by the way, and he's my fiancé Sesshoumaru."  
  
"My name is Kagome, and who's fluffy?" Kagome asked a little confused.  
  
"Fluffy's just a nickname I gave Sesshoumaru, so you know InuYasha?" the girl called Rin, asked politely.  
  
"Yes, I know Inu Yasha, he's my neighbor, I came here with him but I've seem to have lost him.." Kagome answered.  
  
"Wait a minute how do you know Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked suddenly.  
  
"Well, Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha are brothers, they seem to fight all the time but that just shows you how friendly they are with eachother." Rin said happily.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Where is Kagome? Inu Yasha thought angrily to himself. I knew we shouldn't have split up, this place is too big to try and find her.  
  
Inu Yasha had already purchased his ramen and he wanted to eat it badly but he couldn't eat without finding Kagome, she said she was going to buy some oden so he checked the oden store, where she was not at. "Damn where are you Kagome?"  
  
He finally saw Kagome, her back was towards him but he knew it was her, but wait who was she talking to? It can't be.. What is Sesshoumaru doing here?  
  
"Ses~Sesshoumaru?" he asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Why hello brother, this sweet girl was looking all over for you." He replied curtly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha spat.  
  
"I was shopping with Rin."  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Hi Inu chan, I missed you so much!!!" Rin said while pullin Inu Yasha into a big hug.  
  
"Oh, hi Rin!" he said almost smothered from Rin's hug. "Can you get off?"  
  
Rin was the only one person Inu Yasha let him be called a nickname. She was very sweet, friendly, and always happy. Any stranger who walked past Rin could easily see that she had not a care in the world. I don't know what Sesshoumaru did to deserve a sweet, caring girl like Rin, but Rin seemed to like Sesshoumaru a lot.  
  
"So little brother, is this your girlfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked with a emotionless expression.  
  
"NO WAY!!" Kagome and Inu Yasha both shouted, both also trying to hide their evident blush growing on their faces.  
  
Rin giggled, and Sesshoumaru had a glint of laughter behind his eyes.  
  
~*With Sango and the Pervert*~  
  
Miroku was restraining himself not to be a pervert.  
  
"Will you stop looking at every girl we pass!" Sango yelled.  
  
"But Sango.."  
  
"No buts!"  
  
Miroku said with a sly grin on his face "Sango don't be jealous, the only one I care about is you,"  
  
*Slap*  
  
After about 30 minutes with nothing eventful happening except Miroku groping Sango a couple of times, and asking two girls to bear his children...  
  
Miroku's face was red from all the slaps, and he heard his stomach grumble.  
  
"Hey Sango chan why don't we rest and take a bite at the foodcourt." Miroku whined  
  
"Fine, if you stop whining." She said with an annoyed expression on her face.  
  
The two walked off to the food courts....  
  
**********  
  
That's the end of that chapter, I am so tired of typing that all.  
  
I'm working on the fourth chapter right now and I'm almost done!! ^-*  
  
Please, once again give me reviews everyone!!!  
  
P.S: This is my first fanfic story I wrote did I say this before?  
  
A/N: I added Kikyo and made her stupid..LOL! Kikyo bashers this story is made for you!! Sesshoumaru and Rin are in to. I'm going to add lots and lots more characters in the next few chapter! I'll update soon!!  
  
**********  
  
This is the ending song 'Fukai Mori':  
  
Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
  
Nakushiteku sukoshizutsu  
  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
  
Arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo  
  
Toki no rizumu wo shireba  
  
Mou ichido toberudarou  
  
Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
  
Ikiteyuku dokomademo  
  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
  
Arukidasu kimi to ima 


	4. Shopping Spree 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, and it's characters so don't bug me about it.  
  
To my Reviewers: I'm not getting a lot of reviews, so maybe I should discontinue the story. I'll decide when I post this chapter, if I don't get a lot of reviews I might discontinue, So if you want this story to continue, give me lots of good reviews.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are the best of friends, Kagome and Sango are the best of friends. What happens when their worlds collide when they go to the same college? Inu/Kag, San/Mir, Sess/Rin  
  
P.S: I'm going to include the Inu Yasha theme song's from the anime into my story at the beginning, and at the end. If you do not like this new change please tell me!! And lawyers once again I tell you I do not own Inu Yasha or any bit of it, nor the theme song, so don't sue me!  
  
(This is in Japanese romaji)  
  
***********  
  
Theme Song from 'GRIP!':  
  
Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo  
  
Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori  
  
Uchikudakarete ai o sakenda  
  
Nigidasu koto mo dekizuni  
  
Yume ni sugari tsuku  
  
Ikasamana hibi nado ni wa mou makenai  
  
Mesameyou kono shunkan o  
  
Yagate bokura o torimaku de arou  
  
Musekaeru you na rearu na nichijou  
  
Taisetsu na mono wa...nan da?  
  
Seitaku na sekai no naka ni  
  
Miekakure suru eien no kakera  
  
Sawatte tsukande  
  
Bokura no ima o kicchiri aruite kou  
  
Saigo ni warau tame  
  
Bokura no ima o kicchiri aruite kou  
  
**********  
  
~*It Goes to Show How Much I Love You*~  
  
**********  
  
Chapter Four: Shopping Spree 2  
  
**********  
  
Previously: Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango have explored some parts of the gigantic shopping mall 'Roppongi Hills.' While exploring they have met the slut called Kikyo, Inu Yasha's older brother Sesshoumaru, and his bright fiancé Rin. What madness will ensue next?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Sango arrived at the nearest food court....... Exactly the same one Inu Yasha and Kagome were at.  
  
Miroku was drooling because of all the girls there.  
  
"Will you stop doing that?!!" A very irritated Sango said.  
  
"Stop doing what? My lovely Sango," Miroku said along with the most boyish grin he could muster.  
  
"Stop being a pervert!"  
  
"Me a pervert!?! How could you say such a horrendous thing to me Sango chan?"  
  
"You.." She stopped because Miroku suddenly shouted, "Hey there's Inu Yasha and Kagome!!"  
  
"Hey guys!!" Sango and Miroku both shouted, running towards them as fast as they could.  
  
"Oh hey Sango! Hey Miroku!" Kagome shouted back, but there was an annoyed expression on her face.  
  
"Is that Sesshoumaru!!?" Miroku stared disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it is." Kagome replied grimly.  
  
Inu Yasha was arguing with Sesshoumaru while Rin tried to break the fight up.  
  
"Who's Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked plainly, confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is Inu Yasha's older brother, You see the one arguing with Inu Yasha?" Kagome explained to her best friend.  
  
"Yeah," Sango replied bluntly.  
  
"Well that's his brother!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Rin had finally managed to get in between them, and ended the stupid argument.  
  
"Hi Miroku!!" Rin shouted brightly with sweat all over her face.  
  
"Hey Rin!" He replied back.  
  
"So, is this your new girlfriend?" Rin giggled.  
  
"Of coarse I'm not!! I would never date this lying, cheating, perverted, monk!!" Sango said, while a huge blush was deepening on her face but she still tried to glare the best she can at Miroku.  
  
"But I'm not even a monk!!" Miroku whined.  
  
This time both Rin, and Kagome were giggling, while trying to hold out the laughter by clutching their sides.  
  
"What are you two laughing about?!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't help it, by the way my name is Rin," Rin said with a bright smile.  
  
"I'm Kagome's best friend Sango." She replied back politely.  
  
By now the two brothers had already gotten them selves into another fight, and this time Kagome was trying to break it up.  
  
After about ten more minutes of shouting, arguing, yelling, fighting, and Rin, Kagome, and Sango trying to break it up, while Miroku watched by the sides cheering Sango on, they had finally managed to break the fight up. Because of the fighting and introductions Inu Yasha's ramen, and Kagome's oden had gotten cold. So they decided to go to a restaurant on Sesshoumaru's tab.  
  
~*After They Had Eaten a Very Late Lunch*~  
  
"Let's do more shopping!!" Kagome, Sango, and this time Rin shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru just sweatdropped.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Rin went to almost all of the fashion stores, and already finished looking at all the shops for the main building, the boy's did nothing but watch the girl's shop, and carry all of their bags. Miroku for some reason had a sad look on his face when they all rested on a bench for awhile.  
  
"Why the long face Miroku?" Sango asked sweetly.  
  
"Well you see, because I was holding so many bags I couldn't get even one glimpse of any beautiful women we walked past." He replied sadly talking about this to no one in general.  
  
Everyone, including Sesshoumaru bonked Miroku on the head.  
  
~*After a Couple Of Hours Of More Shopping*~  
  
All three of the boys were weighed down by all of the shopping bags. They were finally at the entrance of the shopping mall.  
  
"So, same time same place next week Rin?" Kagome and Sango both asked excitedly.  
  
"Of coarse!!" Rin shouted excitedly.  
  
"Well, see you next week then!!"  
  
"Bye!! Kagome, Sango, Inu Yasha, Miroku!!!" Rin shouted from afar, Sesshoumaru besides her but his face was hidden from all of the shopping bags.  
  
"Bye!!"  
  
"Well, lets head back!!" Kagome said brightly.  
  
When they reached their dorms.......  
  
"Well thanks for everything guys!!" Kagome and Sango both said together, and with that they shut the door to their dorm's  
  
"Today was really awesome!!!" Sango exclaimed with a happy grin.  
  
"Yeah, we got to shop in the biggest mall in Japan!"  
  
"So, what happened between you and Inu Yasha Kagome?"  
  
"Wh~what do you mean?" Kagome was starting to blush.  
  
"Well.. I know you like him a lot and your starting to fall for him.." Sango said plainly.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"You idiot Miroku!! How dumb can you get??" Inu Yasha shouted fuming.  
  
"What did I do?" Miroku asked calmly.  
  
"You forgot to give Sango the rest of her shopping bags back!"  
  
"Did I?" Said Miroku with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Yes you did, and it so happens to be that the bags you 'forgot' all coincidentally have to deal with bra's and underwear,.. You are such a stupid PERVERT!!" Inu Yahsa retorted at the calm faced Miroku.  
  
"Fine, fine I'll take them back, just get off my case." He replied wearily.  
  
"NO! I will take them back cuz you might do something stupid and perverted." Inu Yasha said curtly.  
  
"Once again I'm hurt by the harsh use of words you used on me." Miroku said sadly and continued "Am I really a pervert?" He asked Inu Yasha with a fake hurt expression.  
  
"I speak nothing but the truth, Monk!" and with that said he left to go deliver the rest of the bag's next door.  
  
"I'm not a MONK!!" but Inu Yasha had already left.  
  
Inu Yasha reached the girl's dorms and was about to knock, but stopped abruptly when he heard Sango's voice saying his name. "Well.. I know you like Inu Yasha a lot and your starting to fall for him.."  
  
But the next comment that came from Kagome injured his heart greatly.  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE INUYASHA!!! HE'S A JERK, HE'S ARROGANT, SELFISH, and did I mention he's a JERK?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would never fall for him even if he was the last person in the entire universe!!!" Kagome shouted all in one breath.  
  
The next thing she said would make her regret..  
  
"I HATE HIM!!!"  
  
~*Kagome's POV*~  
  
She had just yelled full force at Sango and was panting full force, her face was red from anger and exhaustion.  
  
Sango had a shocked expression on her face, staggering at what she should say to her best friend next.  
  
Kagome herself didn't know why she had a sudden outburst but she thought she knew why..  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"I love you Kouga." A younger Kagome whispered softly into a young mans ears. The young man had stormy blue eyes and long jet black hair that was tied into a ponytail.  
  
"I love you too Kagome." The young man called Kouga, whispered back.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Kagome's eyes started to brim with tears as she recalled more painful memories.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Kagome was waiting by her locker for Sango because they were planning to go to the mall after Sango's self defense class. She was switching her combinations to open her locker but she froze when she heard two familiar voices. "Hey Hakkaku, I heard Kouga was planning to break up with Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Yeah I know, Hey Ginta you think I can ask Kouga if I can have Higurashi?" Hakkaku replied back to the man called Ginta.  
  
"She is kinda cute, and Kouga's planning to dump her just like Aiko. So maybe you can have her.." Ginta replied back.  
  
Kagome could not believe what she had heard. That's not possible Kouga would not lie to her, not now not ever! She thought frantically....  
  
But it was true, Kouga dumped her the next day saying how both of them should start seeing new people.  
  
She could not get over it for weeks, she didn't eat, drink, or sleep, but just locked herself up in her room and cried until she could not cry anymore.  
  
It took her a full month to recover from the pain. She also promised herself that she would not fall in love with men, that men were lying, thieving, bastards. She would never trust men again.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
How can Sango say that I'm falling for Inu Yasha so easily? She thought miserably, She knows about all of the things I've been through..  
  
Kagome was angry, angry at herself, at Sango, and at Inu Yasha. She hadn't trusted men in years and yet she had started trusting Inu Yasha the moment she laid eyes on him, she felt safe near him, she felt happy when he was around, and most of all like Sango had said, She was already starting to fall for him, she had all these feelings towards someone she just met only yesterday. The reason why she was angry at herself was because she broke a promise to herself, and the only reason she was angry at Inu Yasha was because he made her feel this way...  
  
Her eyes were brimming with tears, but...  
  
She would NEVER cry..  
  
~*Inu Yasha's POV*~  
  
He was shocked at what Kagome had just said, he slumped down against the wall a shocked expression was all over his face.  
  
How could she he thought while the words Kagome just said herself played through his mind over and over again like a never ending horror movie.  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE INUYASHA!!! HE'S A JERK, HE'S ARROGANT, SELFISH, and did I mention he's a JERK?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would never fall for him even if he was the last person in the entire universe!!!"  
  
"I HATE HIM!!!"  
  
As the three words he detested most at the moment rang through his mind again.  
  
"I HATE HIM!!!"  
  
Do you really think that of me Kagome? Do you really h~hate me? He choked in his mind.  
  
WHY?....  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Ok, sooo Kagome had boyfriend troubles in her past, what will she do next??  
  
By the way, I know I wrote it in POV this chapter but I couldn't express there thoughts in any other way, and I will not use POV. I will use this only on special occasions.  
  
Well it's a cliffy, Kagome's sad, Sango's shocked, InuYasha's hurt, and Miroku is just being a pervert.  
  
PLEASE give me lots and lots of reviews!!!  
  
I beg you!!  
  
The next chapter's title is: Mixed Emotions  
  
I'll update if I get lot's of reviews.. Hint: the keyword there is if. LoL ^-^  
  
*********  
  
Quotes: (In Japanese, English subtitles below each line. If anyone can guess which Inu Yasha episode I got it from I'll praise you in the next chapter, just put your guess with the reviews!!)  
  
"Meguru inga no ito guluma, Megute tsungu ga akai ito."  
  
"As the wheels of fate turn, they spin a red thread."  
  
"Ichido kalanda unmei no ito wa, mou nawase wa shinai."  
  
"Once the thread of fate has been tangled, it can no longer be untangled."  
  
*********  
  
This is the ending song 'Fukai Mori':  
  
Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
  
Nakushiteku sukoshizutsu  
  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
  
Arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo  
  
Toki no rizumu wo shireba  
  
Mou ichido toberudarou  
  
Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
  
Ikiteyuku dokomademo  
  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
  
Arukidasu kimi to ima 


	5. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, and it's characters so don't bug me about it.  
  
To my Reviewers: Thank You!! To all of the wonderful REVIEWS, btw the next story I'm working on is going to be up soon, so to those of you who like this story will be bound to like that one. You reviewers are my inspiration, because usually I'm very lazy but your wonderful reviews get me up and going!!!  
  
To Super Ceech: Yes you did get it kinda correct, but that was not the answer I was looking for.. You were very close so I give you my praise! It was actually said in Inuyasha episode 124 (That's the episode Kikyou died in LoL!) Naraku was talking with Kikyou before he killed her.  
  
A/N: I changed the summay a little hope you don't mind!!!  
  
Summary: AU. College life is not always as simple as it may seem.. After Kagome and Sango meet the boys next door, Inuyasha and Miroku, life seems to be a little too chaotic! But wait! What does this have to do with Kagome's and Inuyasha's past? InuKag MirSan  
  
P.S: I'm going to include the Inu Yasha theme song's from the anime into my story at the beginning, and at the end. If you do not like this new change please tell me!! And lawyers once again I tell you I do not own Inu Yasha or any bit of it, nor the theme song, so don't sue me!  
  
(This is in Japanese romaji)  
  
***********  
  
Theme Song from 'GRIP!':  
  
Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo  
  
Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori  
  
Uchikudakarete ai o sakenda  
  
Nigidasu koto mo dekizuni  
  
Yume ni sugari tsuku  
  
Ikasamana hibi nado ni wa mou makenai  
  
Mesameyou kono shunkan o  
  
Yagate bokura o torimaku de arou  
  
Musekaeru you na rearu na nichijou  
  
Taisetsu na mono wa...nan da?  
  
Seitaku na sekai no naka ni  
  
Miekakure suru eien no kakera  
  
Sawatte tsukande  
  
Bokura no ima o kicchiri aruite kou  
  
Saigo ni warau tame  
  
Bokura no ima o kicchiri aruite kou  
  
**********  
  
~*It Goes to Show How Much I Love You*~  
  
**********  
  
Chapter Five: Mixed Emotions  
  
**********  
  
Previously: Kagome's past was revealed a little, Inu Yasha is outside the girl's dormitory while Kagome's voice "I HATE YOU!!!" is ringing through his mind, Sango is shocked and is staggering on what she should say, and Miroku, well he's in the boys dorm being a pervert. What kind of madness is about to occur? Find out on this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*Inu Yasha's POV*~  
  
Why does Kagome hate me?.... WHY?......  
  
Inu Yasha felt thoroughly miserable..  
  
His breathing grew ragged....  
  
Suddenly he felt as if a wound that was held back for a strange reason reopened. It felt like a big important part of him that was missing suddenly came back. He shook his head to stop himself from making all the painful memories from his childhood flood back in.  
  
NO! He said to himself, I will not be weak! He thought but it was no use, all the memories started to piece together one by one like a puzzle, to reawaken his painful memories, the memories he had kept hidden deep inside the chamber of his heart...  
  
Memories started to flood back into his mind randomly....  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
A younger Inu Yasha was in the backseat of a custom made Mercedes-Benz, he was arguing with Sesshoumaru who was also in the backseat.  
  
"InuYasha Takahashi stop arguing with your brother!!" A women's voice rang through the car.  
  
The two brothers stopped bickering at once.  
  
But suddenly a loud screeching was heard, a bright light shone through to Inu Yasha's side of the car.  
  
A truck had crashed into the car all of the Takahashi's were riding in....  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Inu Yasha's gasped for air as his breathing became heavier and heavier.  
  
Why? After almost eight years had he suddenly remembered the events of that tragic day..  
  
A week had passed after the accident, but he was still in the hospital, the doctor's had told him that he had been in a crash and that his parents had died, but he and his brother, Sesshoumaru had been saved. They also said that he had suffered partial memory loss.  
  
I understand why I couldn't remember the crash.. But why is it all coming back to me?? Why now?? He thought frantically sweat covering his entire face, but before he could think anymore another piece of his memory from his past had revealed.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Inu Yasha the one even younger than the one from the car crash smiled, he was hand in hand with a pretty raven haired girl, they were amongst a beautiful field filled with flowers, the sun was setting.. The girl he was with was around his age, 8 years old to be exact...  
  
The little girl had sadness in the depth of her chocolate brown eyes as she asked, "InuYasha, do you really have to leave?"  
  
"I do Kagome, my parents have gotten a big business deal in Tokyo so we have no choice but to move with them." He replied, the smile he had on a while ago was long gone.  
  
Kagome pouted but said "Promise me Inu Yasha, promise me that we will see each other again?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good! But we only have this day left to be with each other." She said, yet again with sadness.  
  
A moment of silence went on between them...  
  
A car horn cut through the air as Inu Yasha's mom called out through her open car window, "Inu Yasha, we had an urgent call and we have to leave today, so get inside the car."  
  
"But, I want to stay with Kagome,.." Inu Yasha whined.  
  
"I know you do sweetheart, but we have no other choice, I'm really sorry honey.." Inu Yasha's mom called out, sadness evident in her voice.  
  
"I guess I have to go then.." Inu Yasha hugged her as he said that.  
  
Kagome returned the embrace while saying, "I'll really miss you!" she started to cry softly.  
  
Inu Yasha wiped the tear away from Kagome's baby soft face, "I'll miss you too." He said softly.  
  
Kagome watched as Inu Yasha walked to the car, got inside and waved sadly to her. Kagome waved back and whispered "I'll wait for you,.. Always." As she said that Inu Yasha's car drove off and disappeared into the distance.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"It can't be!" he gasped.  
  
This means I've known Kagome when I was a child..  
  
Now I understand... That car crash we had, made me forget that I knew Kagome, but that memory was always there in my heart locked up, waiting to be opened..  
  
He laughed softly, "No wonder I feel so comfortable around her, she makes me feel special, she felt important to me but I didn't really understand why... Now I do."  
  
"When we were children we were the best of friends, and now I think it's something much more, but why didn't she remember me? Why does she hate me?" he whispered.  
  
"Ka-go-me." He said as darkness overtook him and he slumped hard against the door to the girl's dormitories.  
  
~*Back with Kagome and Sango*~  
  
Kagome was still close to tears while Sango was trying to think of what to say.  
  
Suddenly they both heard a loud thump on their door.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome said, trying to stand.  
  
"I don't know. I think we should check.."  
  
Kagome simply nodded, they both walked quietly to the door. As they opened it gently they both gasped. Inu Yasha was lying face down on the ground (A/N: Hey that rhymes, *Starts singing "face down on the ground!"* LoL, anyways back to the story!) Sango turned him over gently and they found out that he had lost consciousness, sweat covering his entire face.  
  
"Quick Sango, go get Miroku I'll take him inside our dorms!" A look of panic flashed across Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome dragged Inu Yasha inside her dorm and tucked him in her own bed, She went to the sink and got a bowl to put some water in it, she also grabbed a dry towel from the bathroom. Kagome walked to her bed where Inu Yasha lay, she bent down and dabbed the dry towel wiping the sweat from his face.  
  
After a while....  
  
Inu Yasha slowly began to regain consciousness, as he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Kagome.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Sango ran next door and pounded on the door. A very tired looking Miroku appeared at the door.  
  
"Hello my lovely Sango," his sleepiness evaporated at once when he saw who it was.  
  
"Shut up Miroku, Inu Yasha is unconscious, do you know why? And why was he holding my leftover shopping bags?" She said all this with an urgent look on his face.  
  
"He was carrying your shopping bags because I accidentally forgot to give the rest of your bags back to you. WHAT HE'S UNCONSCIOUS!!!!???" he didn't seem to register the first part of Sango's question until he had answered her second part.  
  
"Yes he is, so come on lets go, he's resting next door, come on!"  
  
They hurried next door and Sango opened the door to her dorm very quietly, she peeked in the room, one glance told her all she needed to know, she closed the door quietly without going in.  
  
"What's going on?" Miroku asked quietly.  
  
"Inu Yasha's awake now, and their talking, lets go next door," seriousness in her face.  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*With Kagome and Inuyasha*~  
  
"Are you ok?" Kagome said worriedly.  
  
"Kagome, do you really hate me?" Inu Yasha gasped.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened from shock.  
  
"How do you know." She said, apparently shocked.  
  
"I heard you," he said weakly.  
  
Kagome looked away..  
  
"Why do you hate me?" he asked again.  
  
"I.. I don't." she trailed off.  
  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes again.  
  
Why is it that I remembered those memories, after all these years... He thought.  
  
And why doesn't Kagome remember me?  
  
~*Back to Sango and Miroku*~  
  
"So fill me in on what happened,"  
  
"Well, for starters Kagome and I found Inu Yasha unconscious, by our door"  
  
Miroku had a thoughtful look on his face, after awhile he said, "I wonder why.."  
  
"Were you by any chance talking about him?" Miroku asked while staring off into space still deep in his thoughts.  
  
"Um.. Yes.." Sango said uneasily.  
  
"Why were you talking about him?"  
  
"Well, we were discussing how Kagome liked him, but she started to get mad and she yelled, "I hate him." And he must have heard, but why would he be unconscious?" Sango had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Let me tell you something very important Sango, let me tell you about Inu Yasha's past." Miroku said grimly.  
  
"His past?" Sango asked.  
  
(A/N: Miroku's not going to be a pervert this chapter, lol!!)  
  
"Yes, Inu Yasha's parents had died in a car crash when he was only 10 years old, he's suffered partial memory loss in the crash, he also lost his parents in that crash." Miroku said dead seriously.  
  
"That's horrible.." Sango said sadly.  
  
~*Now Back To Kagome and Inu Yasha*~  
  
Inu Yasha was now fully conscious but his eyes were still closed. He was deep in thought...  
  
He slowly opened his eyes.. The first thing he saw was Kagome's face, which looked really worried.  
  
"Inu Yasha...!" now noticing that he was awake. Inu Yasha slowly sat up. "Can I have a glass of water?" he asked.  
  
"Of coarse." She went to the kitchen to get some tap water.  
  
She came back with the glass, and gave it gently to him. "Drink up." She said quietly.  
  
"Thanks," he said as he gulped down the water.  
  
"I'm really sorry about what I said earlier!!" She suddenly blurted out and started to cry softly.  
  
"I don't hate you, it's just that, I don't want to be hurt again." She said sadly.  
  
"Please don't cry," as Inu Yasha wiped a tear away from her soft baby skin face.  
  
Kagome gasped as Inu Yasha's finger wiped away her tear, somehow it seemed really familiar to her, as if it had happened before, but how?  
  
"Hurt from what?" Inu Yasha asked gently.  
  
More tear's started to roll down Kagome's face, she looked away.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked!" Inu Yasha was beginning to get angry, first she say's she hate's him, then he finds out he once knew her when they were little but Kagome doesn't seem to remember him, then she apologizes, now she's crying because he asked her something nicely!  
  
"Stop crying!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"You could at least be a little nicer, and don't yell I'm right next to you!!" Kagome shouted, starting to get angry herself, her tears had stopped.  
  
"Talk about mood swings! Only pregnant people get mood swings!" Inu Yasha retorted, he didn't even know why he was angry at her.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean you big jerk!!"  
  
"It means nothing wench!!"  
  
"I'm not a WENCH, you stupid BASTARD!!"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"You're so mean!!" Kagome started to cry again.  
  
"Stop crying, I hate to see girls cry!!" Inu Yasha said thoroughly irritated.  
  
Kagome didn't even say anything she just sat there crying.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry I was a little mean." Inu Yasha started to say but Kagome interrupted him, "What do you mean a little!?!!?" she spat.  
  
"You have no idea how I feel right now do you? You have no idea of the pain I've went through and the 'guy' troubles I've had, you've got absolutely NO idea, your just a rich boy who asks his parents for anything you want!!" Kagome said bitterly glaring at Inu Yasha.  
  
Silence.....  
  
"My parents are dead, they died when I was ten years old, actually I'd have died too if I hadn't been so lucky, though I did suffer partial memory loss." He said, his hair covering his eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha slowly got up and headed toward the door he opened it quietly and left without another word.  
  
I've done it again!! I've hurt his feelings again without really meaning to. Just my luck. She sat down on her bed, and thought, I'm really sorry Inu Yasha, its just I don't want to be hurt again..........  
  
She sighed, I think I need some fresh air she thought, so she got dressed in some casual clothes and headed out of her dorm. She walked by Inu Yasha's dorm but hurried on.  
  
When she finally got outside, (after getting lost twice.) The cool night breeze that hit her soothed her and released all of her thoughts, she stayed like that for a couple of moments.  
  
Kagome took a quick glace at her digital watch and it read 8:26 P.M. Well maybe I should get a bite to eat.. I wonder where Sango is, I haven't seen her since I told her to go get Miroku, Oh well.  
  
She walked down the steps, and decided to eat at one of the on campus diners......  
  
**********  
  
Whew that was sooo tiring!!!! My fingers are sore from all that typing. *Wipes sweat off forehead*  
  
Okay.. so Kagome and Inu Yasha have a little conflict. Why doesn't Kagome remember about Inu Yasha, and why did Inu Yasha's memory come back a little?.... Miroku and Sango are talking. And we all want to know where are favorite hanyou is, but you all have to wait and find out on the next chapter!!!  
  
GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS EVERYONE!!!! That was a REALLY looong chapter!  
  
The next chapter's title is going to be: Dinner for Four  
  
I'll make a really quick update if you give me TONS of REVIEWS!!  
  
Well I g2g!! Bye everyone hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
*********  
  
This is the ending song 'Fukai Mori':  
  
Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
  
Nakushiteku sukoshizutsu  
  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
  
Arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo  
  
Toki no rizumu wo shireba  
  
Mou ichido toberudarou  
  
Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
  
Ikiteyuku dokomademo  
  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
  
Arukidasu kimi to ima 


	6. Dinner for Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, and it's characters so don't bug me about it.  
  
To my Reviewers: Thank You!! To all of the wonderful REVIEWS, btw the next story I'm working on is going to be up soon, so to those of you who like this story will be bound to like that one. You reviewers are my inspiration, because usually I'm very lazy but your wonderful reviews get me up and going!!!  
  
A/N: I changed the summay a little hope you don't mind!!!  
  
Summary: AU. College life is not always as simple as it may seem.. Inuyasha and Miroku are the best of friends, Kagome and Sango are the best of friends, what will happen when their worlds collide? InuKag MirSan  
  
TO MY READERS!!: I'm just about getting ready to publish my newest story here please read the summary!  
  
Summary: AU. Summer time was here for Kagome Higurashi and her best friend Sango, they were planning on going to the grand opening of a new vacation resort. They didn't know that Inuyasha Takahashi, the famous superstar was going to be there too. What Kagome doesn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?  
  
P.S: I'm going to include the Inu Yasha theme song's from the anime into my story at the beginning, and at the end. If you do not like this new change please tell me!! And lawyers once again I tell you I do not own Inu Yasha or any bit of it, nor the theme song, so don't sue me!  
  
(This is in Japanese romaji)  
  
***********  
  
Theme Song from 'GRIP!':  
  
Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo  
  
Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori  
  
Uchikudakarete ai o sakenda  
  
Nigidasu koto mo dekizuni  
  
Yume ni sugari tsuku  
  
Ikasamana hibi nado ni wa mou makenai  
  
Mesameyou kono shunkan o  
  
Yagate bokura o torimaku de arou  
  
Musekaeru you na rearu na nichijou  
  
Taisetsu na mono wa...nan da?  
  
Seitaku na sekai no naka ni  
  
Miekakure suru eien no kakera  
  
Sawatte tsukande  
  
Bokura no ima o kicchiri aruite kou  
  
Saigo ni warau tame  
  
Bokura no ima o kicchiri aruite kou  
  
**********  
  
~*It Goes to Show How Much I Love You*~  
  
**********  
  
Chapter Six: Dinner for Four  
  
**********  
  
Previously: Inu Yasha knew Kagome? Wow, even I didn't see that one coming, but why doesn't Kagome remember? Well you can expect to find out a little in this chapter so here it goes!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked through their college's huge grounds, it seemed to go on forever.  
  
She was still walking when, she heard a rustle behind her, Kagome quickly turned around, but saw nothing there, it must've been my imagination she thought.  
  
Kagome did not notice a pair of gleaming red eyes staring straight at her from afar.. She walked on through the silent grounds, when something appeared right before her.  
  
(Play the music in your heads when Naraku appears in the anime!!)  
  
A man with long wavy black hair, gleaming red eye's, and a little grin on his face stood right before her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome stumbled.  
  
"Well hello, I think I haven't introduced myself, my name is Naraku." The man said, chuckling softly.  
  
"What do you want." There was a pang of panic in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"I want you." The man called Naraku said, his voice below a whisper but every word was clear.  
  
"Get away from me!" Kagome screamed, hoping someone would hear her.  
  
"Don't be afraid my dear, you'll just have to obey me if you don't want to die." Naraku said ever so softly.  
  
The eerie man closed in on Kagome.  
  
Kagome tried to run, but her legs wouldn't budge, apparently out of fear.  
  
Naraku grabbed her arm, and leaned his face forward so that they were face to face.  
  
Kagome tried to scream, but her voice was lost, just like her legs.  
  
"You're going to be mine by the end of this night my dear." Naraku said, excitement gleaming in his eyes.  
  
He leaned forward even more and kissed her neck, Kagome shivered. Her last thought were, Inu Yasha.  
  
Suddenly.........  
  
Out of no where a person had kicked Naraku off of Kagome.  
  
That person had gleaming white hair...  
  
"Are you all right?" an all too familiar voice asked huskily.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"You have to be more careful, wench!" Naraku had already recovered, and had taken out a knife, he threw it... it was heading straight toward Inu Yasha..  
  
"Inu Yasha watch out!" Kagome shouted, once she caught sight of Naraku.  
  
Inu Yasha turned around and dodged the knife, the knife flew straight over Inu Yasha and pinned the nearby tree with a dull thud.  
  
"You bastard," Inu Yasha said, looking furious.  
  
It was too late, the man called Naraku was nowhere to be seen but his voice sounded from somewhere. "You haven't seen the last of me!"  
  
Kagome shivered.  
  
Inu Yasha faced Kagome. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Inu Yasha started to blush. "No problem." He said quietly.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Kagome said, looking slightly guilty and worried.  
  
"It's okay." Inu Yasha muttered, avoiding Kagome's eyes while thinking to himself, why doesn't she still remember me? Is she pretending not to know me? I'm confused...  
  
"Hey, ummm I was heading to the diners to get something to eat, do you want to come with me?" Kagome asked, she was still blushing.  
  
Inu Yasha came back from his thoughts and decided to think about that another time, he replied, "Sure."  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Sango and Miroku had decided to get something to eat.  
  
They were walking on the grounds, Miroku was trying to explain to Sango that he swore he heard a scream.  
  
"I know Miroku, I heard it too." Sango said worriedly.  
  
They ran towards where the scream was.  
  
After five full minutes of running...  
  
"Hey Sango, isn't that Inu Yasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked while panting for air.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is, lets ask them if they heard the scream!" Sango said, running ahead to where Inu Yasha and Kagome were walking."  
  
"Hey guys!" Sango shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey Sango, hey Miroku." Kagome waved, but for some reason she looked relieved when she saw Sango.  
  
"Did you guys hear a scream?" Sango asked sweat dripping from her face.  
  
Kagome turned red. "Uhhh.. That was me."  
  
~*After Explaining the Events That Had Happened*~  
  
"If I had been their when this Naraku person showed up, I would have beaten the living daylights out of him!!" Sango said, looking very confident.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped, "Thanks Sango."  
  
"Look Kagome, umm I'm really sorry about what I said earlier, you know about you and Inu Yasha, I was just excited and..."  
  
"It's okay Sango chan, I forgive you, but only if you forgive me for shouting at you."  
  
"Of course!! Best friends forever?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yep!" Kagome said, with that they hugged each other.  
  
This time Inu Yasha was the one who sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey Miroku," Inu Yasha said but saw that Miroku was not here.  
  
Inu Yasha looked around and spotted Miroku, who was trying to join the girls saying, "Group hug!!"  
  
Kagome, and Sango both slapped him.  
  
They walked and talked for about 10 minutes when finally..  
  
"WOW!!" they all said together.  
  
There were many students, and about 20 eateries.  
  
"Which should we go to?" Sango asked to no one in general.  
  
"Wacdonald's!!!" Kagome said instantly.  
  
They all agreed and went inside Wacdonald's.  
  
They were at the register ordering food.  
  
"I'll have a cheese burger and medium fries." Kagome said to the cashier.  
  
"I'll have a teriyaki burger and large fries." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I'll have a regular hamburger and medium fries." Sango said.  
  
Miroku got ready, he had a serious look on his face, he went up to the cashier and said "Would you do me the honors and bear me my children?"  
  
(LoL, btw the cashier is a young pretty college student.)  
  
The cashier gasped.  
  
Sango cracked her knuckles, while saying "What did you just say?"  
  
Miroku gulped, "It was just a joke."  
  
Miroku regained his normal composure and said again to the cashier, "Would you bear my children?"  
  
The cashier smacked him while Sango hit him on the head.  
  
Miroku laughed "It was just a joke."  
  
"Then don't say it." Kagome said, her eyes narrowed.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
Sango grabbed Miroku's ear and dragged him to a table.  
  
Miroku said "I'm telling you it was just my way of greeting the young lady."  
  
Inu Yasha said to the cashier, "He'll have the same thing as me."  
  
The cashier just nodded.  
  
Inu Yasha had just arrived with the food, he passed it out to each of them.  
  
"Higurashi, is that you?" A voice called out to their table.  
  
Kagome turned around.  
  
The man who had called Kagome walked to their table.  
  
"Long time no see Higurashi!"  
  
Inu Yasha fidgeted in his chair.  
  
"Oh, hi Hojo." Kagome turned back to her food, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
Hojo reached their table, and introduced himself to everyone, when he tried to introduce himself to Inu Yasha....  
  
"Hojo Akitoki, what's your name." Hojo asked Inu Yasha politely, holding out his hand.  
  
"InuYasha Takahashi," without even looking at him, and ignoring Hojo's hand.  
  
Hojo frowned, but he turned himself around to Kagome.  
  
"So, Higurashi, what have you been doing these days."  
  
After Kagome and Hojo talked for some while.  
  
"Well, see you later Higurashi!" Hojo waved as he walked back to his own table.  
  
Kagome sighed out of relief. She looked at Inu Yasha and saw that he looked grouchy. Was he jealous? She thought..Nah!  
  
They finished their food and headed back toward their dorms..  
  
"So, what are you boys doing tomorrow?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha and Miroku.  
  
Miroku started but Inu Yasha cut in, "Nothing that concerns you wench!"  
  
Kagome was slightly taken aback by Inu Yasha's remark, but decided to ignore it.  
  
"Why is Inu Yashie being so grouchy, did babwy Inu Yashie wet his pants?" Kagome mocked him in a baby voice.  
  
A vein popped out from Inu Yasha's temple. "Shut up, you bloated eggplant!!"  
  
"What did you just say?" Now, Kagome WAS angry.  
  
Miroku put on a boyish grin and stepped in, "Well, well, there are many forms in kindness,"  
  
"Shut up, you perverted cheating womanizer!" Inu Yasha shouted, this time at Miroku.  
  
"I cannot agree with you on the cheating part, but I will prove to you that I'm a womanizer!" Miroku shouted with a look of dignity.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?!!?" Sango yelled.  
  
And so began a series of arguments that lasted throughout their trip back to the dormitories.  
  
(By the way, for those of you who are wondering why there aren't any people on the grounds but a lot at the diners, its because all the students took their cars to the diners.)  
  
~*The Following Day*~  
  
Kagome slammed her alarm clock with her fist, which was beeping loudly.  
  
"Uhhhh.." she grumbled.  
  
She sat up, and looked over to Sango's bed, but saw that it was empty. How evil, she thought.  
  
Kagome decided to take a quick shower... She did not know the dorm door was ajar a little.  
  
She undressed herself, turned on the hot water and bathed for a few minutes, when she was done, she turned the water off and got out.  
  
She noticed that she forgot to bring fresh clothes and walked back to the main room.  
  
She was naked...  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Inu Yasha got up from the noise of his alarm clock.  
  
He looked over at the other bed, and saw Miroku was not there. Inu Yasha changed into new clothes and decided to ask the girls if he could eat breakfast with them since Miroku was not here.  
  
Inu Yasha walked out of his dorm and locked the door.  
  
He walked over to the girls dorm, and he decide to knock on the door, but realized that it was a little open.  
  
He opened the door, but what he saw next would be planted in his mind forever...  
  
Kagome was naked, and she was staring straight at him transfixed with horror.  
  
When his eyes traveled down towards her chest, (Cough, cough, lol) Kagome seemed to come out of shock and threw the nearest thing she could reach at Inu Yasha.  
  
"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!!" Kagome threw a wastebasket at him which hit Inu Yasha squarely in the face.  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!!!!" Kagome hollered, as she ran back inside the bathroom..  
  
"Ouch, my face." Inu Yasha muttered to himself. He had to admit, what he saw just now was worth anything he could give. Uhh. I've got to stop hanging around with Miroku.  
  
Kagome breathed hardly to herself. She was now fully dressed. And she was fully embarrassed.  
  
She opened the bathroom door, and walked out to see Inu Yasha was still there.  
  
Kagome ignored Inu Yasha and walked across the room to leave her dorm. She decided she wanted some breakfast.  
  
"Hey, Where are you going?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Breakfast."  
  
"I'll come with you." Inu Yasha said, getting up and following Kagome.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Why doesn't Kagome remember Inu Yasha, I'll guess you'll have to wait and find out, What did Naraku want with Kagome, and how does Hojo know Kagome?  
  
If you want to find out really fast, give me LOTS of really long reviews.  
  
I'm tired....  
  
The next chapter's title is going to be: Tokyo Dome  
  
I'll make a really quick update if you give me TONS of REVIEWS!!  
  
Well I g2g!! Bye everyone hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
*********  
  
This is the ending song 'Fukai Mori':  
  
Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
  
Nakushiteku sukoshizutsu  
  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
  
Arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo  
  
Toki no rizumu wo shireba  
  
Mou ichido toberudarou  
  
Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
  
Ikiteyuku dokomademo  
  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
  
Arukidasu kimi to ima 


	7. Tokyo Dome and The Famous Korakuen

To Kimkizna: Congratulations, you are my 70th reviewer, and thank you to all my reviewers, this story would not be here if it wasn't for you!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, and it's characters so don't bug me about it.  
  
To my Reviewers: Thank You!! To all of the wonderful REVIEWS, btw the next story I'm working on is going to be up soon, so to those of you who like this story will be bound to like that one. You reviewers are my inspiration, because usually I'm very lazy but your wonderful reviews get me up and going!!!  
  
Summary: AU. College life is not always as simple as it may seem.. Inuyasha and Miroku are the best of friends, Kagome and Sango are the best of friends, what will happen when their worlds collide? InuKag MirSan  
  
TO MY READERS!!: My second story was just published here please read the summary! Below and check it out!!  
  
Summary: AU. Summer time was here for Kagome Higurashi and her best friend Sango, they were planning on going to the grand opening of a new vacation resort. They didn't know that Inuyasha Takahashi, the famous superstar was going to be there too. What Kagome doesn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?  
  
P.S: I'm going to include the Inu Yasha theme song's from the anime into my story at the beginning, and at the end. If you do not like this new change please tell me!! And lawyers once again I tell you I do not own Inu Yasha or any bit of it, nor the theme song, so don't sue me!  


* * *

(This is in English, I dubbed it.)  
  
Theme Song from 'GRIP!':  
  
The seven stars scattered in indigo!  
  
Now, we each invite love...  
  
and when it's crushed, our love cries out.  
  
Even though we could flee from it,  
  
We still cling to our dream.  
  
We won't ever lose to false moments.  
  
Let's wake up this moment  
  
Before long, we'll be enveloped...  
  
by the choking reality of every day life.  
  
What is dear to you?  
  
Within this extravagant world...  
  
the fragments of eternity appear then disappear  
  
Hinder them, catch them.  
  
Let's stick with what we have now.  
  
So we can finally smile...  
  
Let's stick with what we have now.

* * *

It Goes to Show How Much I Love You  
  
Chapter Seven: Tokyo Dome  
  
Previously: Wow, Inuyasha got to see Kagome naked, how lucky starts drooling anyway, Kagome had an encounter with a man named Naraku, who is he? And what does he have to do with Kagome? Why is Hojo here? And WHY doesn't Kagome remember Inu Yasha? Maybe you'll find out on this chapter, or maybe not...

* * *

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The two headed off to get some breakfast...  
  
"So, where do you want to eat?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome.  
  
"Lets just grab something from the cafeteria."  
  
They walked, and walked, and WALKED and finally, they reached the school cafeteria.  
  
"Hey guys!!" two familiar voices called out from a sea of college students.  
  
"What took you so long?" Miroku asked them, while running in their direction.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Inu Yasha," Kagome patted him.  
  
"Hey what are we going to do today?" Sango asked to everyone.  
  
In reply everyone shrugged.  
  
"Ok, I was thinking we all go visit the famous Tokyo Dome, how about that?" Sango asked them again.  
  
"Sounds good!" Kagome replied.  
  
"Cool," Inu Yasha said.  
  
"As long as I get to be near Sango." Miroku said dreamily.  
  
"Okay, then were going to Tokyo Dome today," Sango ended the conversation.  
  
"You know I heard there was an amusement park right next to the Dome!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
After eating breakfast.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Inu Yasha, and Miroku walked back to their dorms.  
  
"Ok, so we all get ready and meet at the entrance at 10:00a.m.?" Kagome confirmed.  
  
"Yeah." Miroku answered.  
  
Kagome and Sango were confused because Miroku and Inu Yasha was nowhere in site.  
  
"Hey girls, over here!!" Miroku shouted.  
  
They went over to where Miroku was, which was by Inu Yasha's car.  
  
"So are you two all ready to go?" Miroku asked them, and he walked towards them.  
  
"Yea," Sango made a weird noise and stopped talking abruptly.  
  
SLAP, WHACK, THUMP  
  
"PERVERT!!" Sango screeched.  
  
Miroku had a bruised eye, a red handprint across his check, and a bump protruding from his head.  
  
"It was well worth the pain," He said to himself.  
  
An impatient voice called out, "Hurry up you three, we don't have all day!!"  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku got inside Inu Yasha's expensive car.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome were seated in the front, while Miroku and Sango were in the back.  
  
While driving..  
  
SLAP  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PERVERT,?!?!?!?!" Sango screeched.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome shook their heads.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear Sango chan, I just can't help my self,"  
  
Before Sango could shout again Inu Yasha cut in, "Why don't we stop for awhile at that coffee shop over there?"  
  
"GOOD idea!" Kagome agreed.  
  
With that Inu Yasha turned around the corner that lead to the coffee shop and parked the car.  
  
Everyone got out and went inside, it was fairly crowded.  
  
They ordered their drinks, and sat at a small table for four.  
  
"So, do you guys know what Tokyo Dome is for?" Inu Yasha asked them, kind of like a quiz.  
  
"Yes," they all said. "What is it for then?"  
  
"Baseball, concerts, exhibitions, and lots of other sports." Kagome, Sango, and Miroku replied like it was the easiest question in the world.  
  
After they left the coffee shop, they were once again headed toward Tokyo Dome.  
  
"I can't wait to go to the amusement park!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
They had gotten a pamphlet from the coffee shop about the Tokyo Dome and the theme park next to it, it was called 'The Korakuen'. (I actually went there before and it was so frikin cool!!)  
  
They reached Tokyo Dome after about 5 more minutes..  
  
"Cool, that dome is soo big!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Yeah, too bad their not holding a baseball game today though.." Inu Yasha said, with a look of disappointment.  
  
Inu Yasha thought quietly to himself, I wish Kagome would remember me.. Why doesn't she remember me?.. If she really doesn't remember me, I'll help her remember... He snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome called his name, "INUYASHA!! What are you doing? You're going to get left behind!"  
  
He ran towards Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
"Lets go to the Korakuen!!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
They crossed the crowded street, they could see a jet coaster from here and a very tall Ferris wheel, (A/N: Notice this, I have gone to the Korakuen before and I know all the rides and the names, all of the information I am going to tell you about this place is TRUE..Be aware that this is an actual place in Japan!)  
  
They entered through tall gates and Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were all speechless at what they saw..  
  
There was a ticket booth about 40 yards from the entrance, massive amounts of people, and the place was humongous! Food courts, rides as far as the eye can see, Spa's, A mini mall, and masses of people who were screaming with thrill or having fun, eating or just watching their families have a good time.  
  
"What should we do first?" Sango asked, starting to recover.  
  
"Uhh.. a good idea might be to buy some tickets." Kagome answered.  
  
They all walked to the ticket booths which was crowded.  
  
Waiting for 10 minutes, it was finally their turn.  
  
The lady inside the ticket booth said through a speaker, "Hi, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hold on," as Inu Yasha scanned the items. 10 tickets were $10.00 (BTW: I'm going to put it in dollars instead of yen so I won't confuse all you lovely people.) 20 were $15.00 An all day pass was $95.00 and tons more of other selections.  
  
"Uhh, I'll have four all day pass tickets." Inu Yasha said after deciding.  
  
"That will be a total of $380.00," the cashier said.  
  
Sango and Kagome stared wide eyed.  
  
Inu Yasha paid the money like it was no big deal.  
  
"Thank you sir and have a nice day," As the lady gave them four wristbands.  
  
"Here," as he handed it all out to each of them.  
  
"Thanks Inu Yasha," Sango said.  
  
"Thanks buddy," Miroku gave a grin to his best friend.  
  
"Thank you soo much Inu Yasha!" Kagome gave him a hug.  
  
"No problem," having a hard time saying that because he was choking from Kagome's hug.  
  
Kagome got off of him and looked at the pamphlet.  
  
"What do you guys want to ride on first?" kagome asked them, while looking at the pamphlet.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku shrugged, but Sango said, "Lets go on the one!" pointing to a ride that was behind a mini stage.  
  
They observed it as a rollercoaster splashed through the water, and the screams of the riders were heard.  
  
"It says that one is called Splash Mountain,"  
  
"Lets go!" Sango excited.  
  
The four friends crossed a bridge that was part of Splash Mountain.  
  
And got in line for the ride. Which was about a 30 minute wait.  
  
When they were finally able to ride, a worker scanned their wristbands with a laser, and let them on the rid, but they had to put all there luggage's in a box stand.  
  
Kagome and Sango put their bags inside and got on the ride which seated about 20 people.  
  
Kagome was in the very front with Inu Yasha, while Sango disdainfully sat by Miroku.  
  
The worker started the ride.  
  
It began slowly as water rushed below them like a real river, they turned a curve and started to head slowly upward on a steep manmade hill water was flowing towards them like a waterfall and they got wet immediately. They arrive at the top which was at least a 100 feet up from their original starting point. It was a very good view of the Korakuen, you could see almost all of the rides.  
  
There were water splashers overhead and they went through many curves, finally they reached a hundred foot steep hill that was going straight down, some people were watching at the ground level and others were watching from the 2nd level.  
  
They slowly approached the hill....  
  
Suddenly there was a large splash of water from below them, and if you got distracted you were in deep shit.  
  
Kagome did get distracted as huge amounts of water splashed at the riders.....  
  
Big mistake...  
  
They went down...  
  
Kagome screamed for her life as she grabbed the handle bar which was actually Inu Yasha's arm. Kagome's stomach felt like it fluttered to her mouth as wind rushed past her blowing her hair in different directions.  
  
SPLASH  
  
Everyone was soaking wet from head to toe, especially the two people in the front.  
  
The coaster that had gained huge momentum from the drop was still going as fast as ever, while Kagome was screaming at the top of her lungs, still holding on to Inu Yasha's arm, which she still thought was the handle bar.  
  
The ride finally came to a stop...  
  
The ride stopped at the original destination.  
  
Kagome soaking wet, and shaking uncontrollably looked over at Inu Yasha who was blushing?  
  
Why? She thought, when she realized that she was holding Inu Yasha's arm, tight as ever.  
  
She let go quickly and looked away, hiding the blush that was starting to creep up on her face.  
  
Everyone got off and the people who left their bags at the bag drop picked them up.  
  
Kagome was shivering uncontrollably, and the sun wasn't helping out at all...  
  
She felt something warm wrap against her wet body and she looked at the source, it was Inu Yasha's jacket.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled at her.  
  
Kagome smiled back and softly said "Thanks,"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So what do you guys want to do now?" Miroku asked them.  
  
"Lunch." Sango said shortly.  
  
They headed to the food courts..  
  
Kagome and Sango wanted to eat at a bread shop so the boys had but no choice to follow, although Miroku didn't seem to mind.  
  
The four sat down as they ate through the meal they had just bought.  
  
Kagome was looking through the pamphlet of Korakuen.  
  
"Cool!" she suddenly said.  
  
All three looked up at her.  
  
"There's an attraction that's underground right below Korakuen!" Kagome said to her three friends.  
  
"Underground?!"  
  
"Can I see that pamphlet Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked holding out his hand ready to take the pamphlet.  
  
Kagome handed the pamphlet to Inu Yasha.  
  
He read through the mini booklet and finally said, "So that's the famous horror attraction I heard of!"  
  
Miroku, Kagome, and Sango looked at him questioningly.  
  
"The attraction is called 'The Thirteen Doors' and its supposed to scare the wits out of you, I caught a glimpse of it when we bought the tickets and it was crowded, I've also heard of it from a couple of people." Inu Yasha explained.  
  
Kagome and Sango immediately said, "NO!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku both had an evil look on their faces.  
  
Kagome and Sango looked horrified....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.

* * *

A/N: What kind of horror attraction is the Thirteen Doors? And what kind of other rides are at the Korakuen? How come Kagome still hasn't remembered Inu Yasha from his childhood past?  
  
If you want to find out really fast, give me LOTS of really GOOD reviews.  
  
REVIEW.. REVIEW!!  
  
The next chapter's title is going to be: The Thirteen Doors and The Thunder Dolphin  
  
I'll make a really quick update if you give me TONS of REVIEWS!!  
  
Well I g2g!! Bye everyone hope you enjoyed it!!

* * *

This is the ending song 'Fukai Mori':  
  
In the extent we live...  
  
We lose things little by little  
  
Seeking the light that we believe in  
  
Now I begin my walk with you  
  
Hidden into a very deep forest now...  
  
...is my heart that I left alone  
  
If I know the rhythm of time  
  
I will fly once again  
  
We wander  
  
And live to the utmost  
  
Seeking the light that we believe in  
  
Now I begin my walk with you. 


	8. The 13 Doors and The Thunder Dolphin

**SUGGESTION!!!:** I strongly suggest that you go to this site before reading this chapter!!!

http:www.tokyo-dome.co.jp/e/laqua/attraction.htm

**To Nobady Special:** You are my 100th reviewer CONGRATULATIONS!!!  
  
**To Alleywings:** No, I did not get 'The 13 doors' from 'The Thirteen Ghosts,' it is an actual haunted house in Tokyo Dome based on a Japanese horror movie.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, and it's characters so don't bug me about it.  
  
**To my Reviewers:** Thank You!! To all of the wonderful REVIEWS, btw the next story I'm working on is going to be up soon, so to those of you who like this story will be bound to like that one. You reviewers are my inspiration, because usually I'm very lazy but your wonderful reviews get me up and going!!!  
  
**Summary:** AU. College life is not always as simple as it may seem.. Inuyasha and Miroku are the best of friends, Kagome and Sango are the best of friends, what will happen when their worlds collide? InuKag MirSan  
  
**TO MY READERS!!:** My second story was just published here please read the summary! Below and check it out!!

**Summary:** AU. Summer time was here for Kagome Higurashi and her best friend Sango, they were planning on going to the grand opening of a new vacation resort. They didn't know that Inuyasha Takahashi, the famous superstar was going to be there too. What Kagome doesn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?  
  
-----  
  
_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.  
  
Roxette  
_  
-----  
  
**[It Goes To Show How Much I Love You]  
**  
  
**-----**

**Chapter Eight:** The 13 Doors and The Thunder Dolphin  
  
-----  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Previously:** Inu Yasha and Miroku were grinning evilly trying to take Kagome and Sango to the horror attraction called 'The 13 Doors.' What kind of horror attraction is 'The Thirteen Doors?' And whats with the other half of my title, the thunder dolphin? Will Kagome's past be revealed? You'll see when you read this chapter!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Why are you looking at us like that you two?" Sango squealed.  
  
Inu Yasha picked Kagome up effortlessly from her chair she sat on.  
  
Kagome squeaked at his sudden actions.  
  
While Miroku took Sango by the arm, and dragged her out of the restaurant.  
  
The people inside were staring at them, but resumed to what they were looking once the four had left.  
  
Kagome was screaming to let Inu Yasha drop her, while Sango was trying to wriggle free of Miroku's grasp saying how she would punch the living daylights out of him.  
  
They ran to the attraction were the most people were gathered..... The 13 Doors.....  
  
Inu Yasha dropped Kagome while complaining to her how heavy she was.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I'm just saying how heavy you were." Inu Yasha replied to a red faced Kagome very calmly.  
  
People were starting to stare at them....  
  
After Sango and Miroku had calmed down Inu Yasha and Kagome...  
  
Kagome shuddered as she looked to see what time it was at a tall creepy clock was over by the attraction where so many people were gathered to.  
  
The clock pointed to 12:25 but by the twelve there was a creepy numbered 13 where a one was usually supposed to be….

The waited,…. And waited,…. And waited,….. for what seemed like hours until finally..

They got inside,

But there was still another long line inside!!!!

There was a T.V. playing, explaining how the attraction worked.

The creepy old man explaining in the T.V. said, "A walk-through haunted house staged to arouse horror with reality."

Kagome was really starting to get afraid.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she eeped.

But it was only Inu Yasha.

"Don't worry, I'll always protect you." Inu Yasha said once Kagome had calmed down.

Kagome blinked, shocked at what he had just said…

However, befor Kagome could realize what he just said they were next in line, the staff, a woman who worked here explained to them, "This attraction will only allow 4 people to walk through at a time, you'll be given 13 keys to unlock 13 doors, but you have to insert the correct keys through the correct doors or you won't be able to get out. Once you are done please give back the keys to the other register over there." The staff worker said, pointing to another register by the exit.

The lady scanned each of their wrists with the same laser, and gave Inu Yasha thirteen separate sized keys all connected to a ring in the middle, like a big keychain.

They all got ready and walked through a piece of clothe and were surprised at what they saw..

There was another line and another TV. Explaining about the movie that this haunted house was made from. There were pictures on the walls from scenes of the movie.

Kagome looked at one of the big pictures but looked away instantly. It was a picture of a dead woman lying on the floor with blood all over her face and a knife through her heart.

(A/N: I forgot what the movie was about and I forgot some parts of the house I walked through but it was scary!!)

Finally they were next, and another worker opened a door for them to go through.

They entered a room that had blood all over the place. Kagome's heartbeat quickened from nervousness.

The worker followed them to another door and told them to go through, with that he left.

Kagome's hand shot out immediately to grab Inu Yasha's hand since he was closest to her.

They walked through the dark room, and there was complete silence…

Suddenly, something grabbed Kagome's leg..

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, as she clinged to Inu Yasha's arm even more.

That something,…. grabbing her leg let go instantly.

"What happened Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly through the dark.

"Something grabbed my leg." Kagome squeaked.

They neared the 1st door and Inu Yasha tried opening the door with a key, and it worked!

The door closed shut behind them.

The second room was dimly lighted and there was a doll of a dead man.. Or was it a doll?

They began to near the second door…

They walked closer to the door as the dead man loomed nearer.

Kagome held on as tight as she could to Inu Yasha's arm.

The man was lying on the floor, his eyes were closed, blood covering his entire body..

They closed in on the door, but the dead man on the floor got up quickly and headed towards Kagome with a knife in hand.

Kagome screamed. Inu Yasha stood before Kagome in a flash, guarding her from the mans way.

Inu Yasha could feel Kagome trembling behind him, so he grabbed her and ran to the door, while Sango and Miroku followed after them.

He tried opening the door with a key, but it wasn't the right key!!! The man holding his knife high walked steadily closer towards them.

Inu Yasha tried a second key, but it still wouldn't budge!!

He tried the third and it opened!!

He opened the door, and shoved Kagome through, while motioning Sango and Miroku to follow her.

He took out the key and closed the door just when the man made a grab for him.

(Okay.. I don't remember the rest so I'm just skipping towards the end.)

The 3rd door had concealed nothing in it but tons of blood.

The 4th had been hiding a white child, apparently dead.

The 5th had a bridge to walk over and under the bridge there was liquid like lava.

The 6th had nothing but a long dark corridor.

The 7th was totally dark and there were sounds of a baby crying, so naturally Kagome was petrified. But even more so when Sango screamed because someone had tried to grab her.

The 8th had a woman hanged from the wall by a rope, and Sango and Kagome swore they saw her eyes open.

The 9th surprised everyone as it was an empty room but it had a fang shaped blood stained sword.

Inu Yasha walked towards the door and realized that the keys he had would not open the door so he tried the knob.. but it would not budge.

"How come it won't open?!?!" Kagome began to panic.

"Calm down Kagome," Sango said trying to calm down her friend.

Suddenly…..

The little light they had flicked off, so it was pitch black.

"Shit!" Inu Yasha said bluntly.

This time it was Miroku's turn to talk, "It seems we have to find a key to open this door."

The moment he said that the door flew open.

The three friends all stared at Miroku.

"Stop looking at me like that!?!?"

Inu Yasha snapped out of it as he motioned everyone to go to the next room.

The 10th room was very bright.

Everyone covered their eyes as they looked at the source of the light.

Someone was roasting dead bodies on a fire!! That someone had a mask on his face.

Kagome was too shocked to scream this time.

Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and made a dash for the door.

He opened it with the few remaining keys and flunged the door open, they all ran through the open door.

Nothing in this room except for some bats.

The 12th room was splattered with blood.

Finally, the 13th room had a glass case concealing a coffin, but the coffin was open and empty.

Inu Yasha inserted the final key, but the moment he dead that a dead body fell on top of him. (Its just a doll. LoL) He pushed the doll away from himself.

They **RAN** through the open door as the man at the register greeted them with a smile.

Inu Yasha handed the keys back to the man and they left through the exit.

Once they were outside Kagome released Inu Yasha's arm, and stretched.

"So, what do you guys want to ride now?" Sango asked from exhaustion.

"Lets ride that Ferris wheel, and well rest a bit on that.." Miroku pointed.

They went to the Ferris wheel and read the information about it on Kagome's pamphlet.

"It says here that, that's the world's first center-less Ferris wheel, it appears to be a giant doughnut floating in the air." Miroku remarked.

"Yea, the name of that is the Big O." Kagome added on to Miroku's comment.

They reached the line to ride the Ferris wheel and waited for 15 minutes, and when it was their turn they got on.

They picked a song to listen to and rode silently throughout the ride.

The rollercoaster, apparently called 'The Thunder Dolphin' could be seen.

"That ride is one of the fastest roller coasters in the world!" Kagome said through the silence.

"An exciting hyper-roller-coaster offering a thrill-packed ride right through the center-less Ferris wheel along with an impressive view." Kagome finished reading through the pamphlet and stared at her friends.

After the ride was over, they headed to where 'The Thunder Dolphin' was.

"I don't want to go!!" Kagome tried to wriggle free of Inu Yasha's grasp.

"You can't make me ride on that thing!!" Kagome continued.

"We'll see about that," Inu Yasha grinned like a maniac.

They reached the ride, and gasped at the line. On a sign it said it was a 1 hour wait..

-After an Hour-

Inu Yasha picked Kagome up bridle style, and ran to their seats, which was the very front.

"I don't want to go!!" Kagome screamed and stamped, but it was too late, the locks that held the riders in strapped on to them tightly.

.

.

.

There was no turning back….

The ride slowly began up the steepest angle Inu Yasha had ever experienced in his life, while Kagome was crying besides him.

They began nearing the top….

They stopped when they reached the top….

They could see everywhere from here, they were at a taller height than the Ferris wheel.

Inu Yasha looked to the side to see Kagome had her eyes closed.

They went down, **straight** down….

Inu Yasha had the time of his life, his hair swept everywhere, he couldn't see his knees, they were going straight down, while the wind held him in his place.

He could hear Sango's and Miroku's screams behind him.

They slowed down when they reached another hill, up, down, and around they went as they neared another drop.

The drop was between a hole in the building…

They went through the building an dropped down again, went straight on, until they neared the Ferris wheel, going straight through that too!

Kagome had opened her eyes a little, and looked besides her to see an overjoyed Inu Yasha with a twinkle in his eyes.

She smiled…..

The ride came to a stop at their original destination.

Kagome got off her seat, along with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

"That was soo cool!!" Inu Yasha and Miroku shouted together.

Kagome and Sango sweatdropped.

They were stopped by the workers pointing them to go to a counter.

They walked over to the counter and saw pictures of them on TV screens with many other people who rode with them, each screen containing two pair of people.

Kagome searched for her picture and found it, It was with her and Inu Yasha, when she had smiled at him.

There was a sign saying they were the cutest couple.

Kagome blushed when she noticed the sign.

"So, do you want your picture?" The employee asked her.

Before Kagome could answer Inu Yasha cut in, "I'll have to pairs,"

"Would you like a frame with that?"

Inu Yasha let Kagome choose the frame.

"Would you like a sticker with that also?"

Inu Yasha chose a sticker that said "Cutest couple," exactly like the one on the TV screen, except that one was a sign.

"That'll be a total of $50.99"

Inu Yasha paid the money, and handed one of the pictures to Kagome.

"Thanks!" Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

Miroku and Sango were busy with their own picture…

After they were done, the four friends walked off to go see the Water Symphony…

.

.

.

.

-----

Why doesn't Kagome still remember Inu Yasha?

Maybe you'll see on the next chapter!?!?!

A/N: this chapter was focused in entirely on Kagome and Inu Yasha but this was a special chapter, so my others aren't going to be like that.

If you want to read the next chappie really fast, give me LOTS of really GOOD reviews.

REVIEW.. REVIEW!!

The next chapter's title is going to be: Kagome's Dark Past

I'll make a really quick update if you give me TONS of REVIEWS!!

Well I g2g!! Bye everyone hope you enjoyed it!!

------

_In the extent we live...  
We lose things little by little  
Seeking the light that we believe in  
Now I begin my walk with you  
Hidden into a very deep forest now...  
...is my heart that I left alone  
If I know the rhythm of time  
I will fly once again  
We wander  
And live to the utmost  
Seeking the light that we believe in  
Now I begin my walk with you._


End file.
